Moonlight Kisses
by bedazzlebabe7
Summary: Anna,does not know she is a werewolf princess, into Lucas comes and tell her she is destine to be with him. She does not want to be a werewolf, and fights the urge she has to be with Lucas, and gets closer to her friend Jeremy. Will Lucas win her heart?
1. Werewolf what?

_I was standing a bright room in front of a fire place. I felt safe, and warm. I heard music, and turn around. Lots of people dancing, and laughing, smiling. I could not be more happy. I felt strong arms come from behind me, holding me from the waist. _

"_A beautiful lady, like yourself, should not be in the corner by herself." A male voice whisper in my ear. Feeling his breath sliding down to my neck, sending vibrations throughout my body. I felt the nice, warm touch of his lips on my temple. I turn around not being able to bare closeness anymore. His arms still wrap around me while I turn to face this man. He was tall, and built. I look up into his eyes. They are a beautiful color of gold, with a ring of green around them. He smile at me. I could feel my heart jumping out of my chest. He had beautiful brown, golden. His hair had the messy look, and it made him look edgy, and even more sexy. I could not help from thinking who this man was._

"_You look confused Anajolie?" I bit my bit, his voice was so sexy, deep, and had a little accent to it. I wrap my hand around his neck, and kiss him. The feel of his lips on mine was electrifying. He kiss me back, softly. I heard him whisper my name, and made the kiss more forceful. His tough working into my mouth, and he taste so good. I wanted to touch him everywhere._

"_Anna" Someone shouted my name. I wanted to keep this moment, with this man. I did not want to go anywhere._

"_Anna, wake up?" I ease up on the kiss, and saw the mind blowing smile again. He lean his head down to my ear, and whisper_

"_Soon, my love, you will see me." _

I slowly open my eyes, not wanting to wake up. Jeremy was leading over me, shaking my arm.

"Anna, are you awake now?" He ask me, I slap his arm off of my arm.

"Ouch!" _Serves him right. _I thought.

"What was that for?" He ask me. I sat up from my desk, shaking my head. I was mad, and Jeremy was a target.

"You woke me up" I practically yell at him. Jeremy mouth flow open, stun by what I said.

"I thought I would help you out, before Mr. Jackson saw you sleeping. You sleep doing the whole move Ann." I look at the clock, and saw it was 2:15pm. Five minutes of school left. My anger wash over me, and I was move disappointed.

"Thanks Jeremy. I'm sorry, I was just having a good dream." Jeremy giggle.

"I could tell." Mr. Jackson walk towards us. He stop right at Jeremy's desk.

"It's there something you would like to tell the whole class Mr. Hall." Jeremy shook his head no. Right at the moment the bell rung. Save by the bell literally. I left at my own little remark in my head. I grab my backpack, and started for the door. Jeremy came up to my side, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Anna, you can confuse to me?" I smirk at him.

"Confuse about what?" He slide his hand through his hair.

"About you dreaming of me" I elbow him in the ribs, and walked a little faster.

"Come on Anna, I was just joking." Anna stop, and look back at him.

"I know, call me later." She kept on walking, to her car. She walk to her old blue 96' Buick Century station wagon. Anna love her car. It was a old, but she work for it. She save up on the money she could, and bought old blue by herself. She was proud of her car. She got in and turn her car on. She back up from her parking place, and started to the road.

Anna finally got room, and just wanted to be alone in her room. She walked into the house. Her mother was on the computer.

"Hi, mom" Her mom tilted her head, she look very worried.

"What's wrong?" Anna ask her mother.

"Nothing Anna, we will be having a special guest for supper tonight. "

"Really?"

"Yes, I just thought I would tell you." Anna nodded.

"Who is it?"

"Well, his name is Lucas." Anna cut off her mother. "Ok Mom, I'm going to my room. I'm swap with homework." Anna did not really have a lot of homework. She just wanted to be by herself, and not caring who was coming for supper.

"Ok dear, but we need to talk later." Anna nodded. She walk up the stairs, and went into her room. She sat her backpack on her bed, and open it. She grab her CD case out, and flip through it. She wanted to listen to something that would cheer her up. She been a little moody today. _Maybe I'm getting my period soon. _She thought. She grab a mix cd, and put in her stereo. It was a old cd, but she felt like listening to something old. She turn up the music. She turn around, and walk toward the tall mirror that was by her bed. She look at herself. Anna pull down her hair that was in a ponytail. She tease her fingers through her hair. Anna had dark brown curly hair. She like her hair. It would part from the side, and flow nice, and fluffy. The curls towards shape her face perfectly. She felt like getting dress up, and going out somewhere. _I'm almost eighteen, why not?_ She thought. She went towards her closest, and scan for something to change in. She grab a cute red v-neck top. It was glittery on the top, and was long. She then grab, black pants. She look down at her shoes, and decided to put on her favorite pair of snow boots. They were black, with fur on the top, and to balls of fur that hung down. Of course it was fake fur, because Anna hated the idea of having a dead animal on her. She grab her clothes, and ran to the bathroom. She turn the shower on, and undressed. She step into the shower, and clean up. She step out, and dress in her outfit that she picked out. She walk out of the bathroom, after putting her clothes on. Her bedroom was right across from her room. She walk to her dresser, and fix her hair. She clip her hair in the back, having half up, and half down. Letting the long curls take place. She grab her make up bag, and fix up her face. She put her boots on, and step in front of the floor length mirror. She turn around, happy of the outcome. She grab her phone, and dial Jeremy.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"I wanna go out tonight."

"Yeah, we could go to the underage club." She smile.

"Great, but that does not open till six, so be ready in an hour."

"Ok babe, I'll come get you."

"Ok see ya"

"Anna?"

"Ya?"

"Look sexy for me" Jeremy started to laugh.

"Whatever" She hung up the phone. She could not wait to get out of the house. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" The door open, and her mom stood at the door way.

"Going somewhere Anna?" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, Jeremy is coming to get me in a hour or so." Her mother look down staring at the floor.

"Anna, we need to talk."

"Ok mom" Her mom walk in the bedroom over to the bed, and sat down.

"Well, Anna. I wanted to talk to you about your father. I know you don't really care for the subject. Well, when I meet your father, we became best friends. It was not till high school when we started to date. I always loved him, and I knew that I would marry him one day."

_Please do not be giving the sex talk. _Anna thought.

"Well, your father love me too. He held back a lot, because he was afraid." That caught Anna's attention.

"Afraid of what mom?" She asked.

"Of telling me what he was." Her mom started to shake her head. "I'm not sure how to tell you Anna, I guess I been pushing it off."

"What mom?" Anna lend toward her mother.

"Well, have you been feeling a little different lately. Like mood swings, maybe weird dreams, better smell, better vision?" Her mother asked.

"Well, a little" Anna confused.

"Like what?"

"Well, I been a little moody, and been dreaming these crazy dreams." Her mother stood up.

"Anna, your father was a werewolf." Anna jaw drop.

_What the hell? Is she joking?_

"Mom!"

"He was a werewolf, and a king. Your uncle took over after he died. From what your father told me, you change after your eighteen birthday, and that's when you find your mate. Usually, when you are from a royal family, your mate is from a royal family also. You start to have these dreams of each other. It's like a telepathic pull, that comes like a dream." Anna was speechless. Her mother kept going on.

"Only royal families have extra powers, and they start to act up before your change. You might of notice, since your birthday is in 2 weeks."

"Mom, your crazy. Are you trying to pull something on me" Anna yell, and stood up. She was shaking her head.

"It's true Anna." Anna shook her head.

"So are you a werewolf too?"

"No Anna"

"Then how could my father be with you?"

"Sometimes, your mate is not a werewolf." Anna did not want to hear this anymore. She walk out of her room, and headed for the stairs.

"Anna, wait" Her mother yell behind her.

"I have to leave for a while." She head down the stairs, and walk to the closet to grab her coat.

"Hello, Anajolie it is nice to finally meet you in person." Anna stop, she knew this voice. She was too afraid to turn around. _Oh my god! What the hell? Should I turn around?_ She thought. She took a breath, and slowly turn around. The man in her dreams was standing right in front of her. Her eyes grew wide, in shock. _I'm going crazy!_ He smile at her.

"My name is Lucas. Lucas Lachempala."

"Holy shit" Lucas eyes stare at her in amusement. He shook his head.

"Well, I was not expecting for you to say that."

"Your in my head"

"Excuse me"

"Not real, have to go" She throw her coat on, and headed towards the door. She open it up, and storm out. She heard her mother's voice yelling her name, but she ignore it. She kept walking down the street. She needed to clear her head. She zip her coat up, feeling cold. _What the hell is going on with me? How the hell was the man in my dreams standing in front of me? What the hell was is name? Lucas, yeah Lucas. I wanted to run up to him, and he _smelled_ so good. _She hear footsteps coming behind her. Anna look back, seeing Lucas running up. He ran up in front of her, and started to walk backwards facing her.

"Anna, what's wrong?" She smirk at him.

"Well, I'm surprise you have to ask me that."

"Anna, I know it's a lot to take in. I did tell you I was coming." Anna stop walking looking him up and down.

"You're a dream, I made you up. I'm just going crazy, and imaging you."

"I can assure you, I'm not Illusion." Anna folded her arms, and shook her head.

"Prove it then" She demanded. Lucas smile, and step closer to her. Anna just stare at him. _He smells so good._ He reach out and touch her check. Anna hesitated, and started to take a step back. Lucas swing a arm around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Do not run from me Anajolie." Then he kissed her. Anna could feel her heart melting. The kiss was drowning her. The smell of him, and the softness of his lips on hers. She let her self lose herself in the kiss, and wrap her hands into his hair. She pull him closer to her, kissing him back. She could feel his tough entering her mouth. She could feel is hand moving down to the back of her neck, holding her in place. Everything felt right, maybe to right. Anna pull back. With every inch of what she had, she whisper.

"Stop, please." Lucas bend down trailing his lip down her check, her throat. She shivered at the warmth of his breath. He kissed the side of her throat, and he whisper.

"Anna, I'm am destine to be with you. I'm am real, can you feel the pull that draws up together." Anna did feel it, she could stand here forever with him.

"No, no, no, no" Lucas let go of her.

"No?" He ask her.

"Lucas I can't." She shook her head. _I'm not ready for this, I have to get away from him. _Anna turn around, and started to head back to her house. She could smell Lucas right behind her. Every inch of her wanted to turn around, and kiss him again. She saw Jeremy pulling up to her house. She ran up to the car, and jump in.

"Hey babe, waiting for me?" He asked. Anna just nodded. Jeremy pull out, and Anna saw Lucas looking right at her with a bewilder look.

"It took you long enough" Jeremy Laugh.

They finally pull into the club, and stand in the long line. This place was pack tonight.

"Wow, this place is pack." Jeremy nodded.

"Well, we could make out in the car instead" Anna stare at him, shaking her head. Jeremy was cute. She was average height, with brown hair. He had blue eyes, just like Anna. Jeremy had been her friend since second grade. They dated on and off. They stay friends through, no matter what. She was the one who always broke the relationship part off. She love Jeremy, but was confuse at the moment. They finally got into the club. The lights hit everywhere, a lot of people were on the dance floor. She turn to Jeremy, and grab his hand.

"Lets dance" He nodded, and she lead the way to the dance floor. She started to dance, having fun. She felt the pressure of everything falling way. The stress left her body. She dance for hours, and did not realize it. The announcement came on that they were closing. They always closed at ten on Friday.

"Well, time to go." Jeremy said. They started to walk to the car. Jeremy drove her back home.

"You quiet tonight."

"I guess, I'm tired. Jeremy I had a fun time tonight. Thanks for going out with me." Jeremy pull into her drove way, and put the car in park.

"Anna, anytime. You know your always my girl." Anna smile, she knew she was safe with Jeremy. She lean in and kiss him. Jeremy was surprise for a second, and kiss her back.

"Goodnight" She said stepping out of the car.

"Call me babe" She nodded, and he drive off. Anna did not feel like going in the house yet. She walk over to the swing on the front pouch, and sat down.

_I always love Jeremy, he's always been there for me. Lucas comes, and there is so much passion between us_ _. I do not think I'm ready for all that. _Anna look up at the stars. She always love looking up at the stars. She felt someone sit down.

"Anna, why do you run from me?" It was Lucas, and she was not ready to talk to him.

"Well, I barely know you" Saying the first thing in her mind.

"That's not true, we have been in each other's dreams. And we are destine." She finally look at him.

"Why do you say that?" She ask

"Say what?"

"That we are destine to be together" He look at her with those golden eyes.

"Because Anna when it is almost time for the transformation, shifters find there mates. Destiny puts us together, and you are to be my queen one day. You are a princess, and I'm a prince. When we marry you well become my queen."

"How do you know? How do you know I'm the right one."

"I just know. I know you can feel it too." Anna shook her head. She stood up.

"I'm tired" She walk inside the house.

"Anna, I'm glad your back"

"Hi, mom."

"I'm sorry, I did not tell you earlier, maybe I should of."

"I'm tired" Anna did not feel like talking about this.

"Of course, well talk about this later. Just to let you know Lucas is in the guest bedroom." Anna eyes widen.

"What?"

"Well, he came from Hungary." Anna shook her head, and headed up stairs. She change into her nightgown, and put her face cream on. She turn the lights off, and laid down on her bed. It was not long till darkness came.

_She laid on the grass staring up in the sky. She was wearing a blue grown. She smell that wonderful smell nice to her. Lucas. She turn her head, seeing those golden eyes looking straight at her. They just laid there looking at each other. Anna felt like she could look straight in his soul. She reach out to him, laying her hand on his chest. She move closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Lucas's arm came across her, and held her. Anna move her hand feeling Lucas chest. He felt so strong. She felt him, kiss her on her hair._

"_Anna, does this not feel right?" What a strange question, but Anna knew what he meant. He was really asking her, if she felt the same way as he did. _

"_I want to feel it, but… I don't know"_

"_You are scared?" She nodded on his chest._

"_Don't be" They laid there together for a good while. Then everything faded._


	2. Wolf Fight Roar

Anna woke up in a pool of sweat. She throw her blanket off of her. She sat up, vision blurry. She close her eyes, and relax for a minute. _I feel horrible. _Anna got up, and grab a pair of pants, and a shirt from her dresser. She walk into the hallway, and into the bathroom. She undress, and went into the shower. She was hot, so she turn the nozzle to make the water freezing. _Ah, that feels good. _She wash up, and put on her clothes. She walk downstairs smelling bacon. _That smells good._ She walk into the kitchen seeing Lucas, and her mother laughing. Her eyes narrowed at them. Her mother look up at her smiling.

"Hello dear, foods on the stove" Her mother pointed toward the direction of the food. She move toward the cabinet to grab a plate listening onto their conversation.

"So Lucas are you planning on enrolling to school?" Her mother ask him. _Please say no. _Anna thought. She did not want to be in the house with Lucas let alone go to school with him. What would she tell her friends? _Hello everyone this is Lucas, my so call mate, soul mate, whatever you want to call it. _Sure that would do. She wish he would go back to wherever he was from. She sat down at the table with her food.

"Well, I was actually thinking about that?" Lucas grinned at Anna. She sign with a snort. Her mom kept going on.

"So, Anna are you ready for the fair today?" _Oh crap, I forgot about that. _Anna nodded.

"Ya, I forgot about that." She lower her eyes, and bit her lip. _The talent show, why did I ever sign up for that. There is no way in hell I'm dancing in front of Lucas. _

"Lucas, Anna sign up for the talent show with her friends. Want to come watch her?" _No, I hate you. Why would you ask him that? Ok, think Anna. You can get out of this. Well, maybe he'll say no. Act normal._

"Well, I would love that" _Dang it, ok think. Got it, I'm sick. _Anna started to play cough.

"Mom, actually I'm feeling a little under the weather. I woke up sweaty, and my throat is sore." Lucas tilted his head towards Anna, and lay his hand on top of hers.

"All signs of the change Anna, it would be better for you to move around." Anna jaw drop, and stare at him. She wanted to kill him. Yes, a slow death would do. She gasp, and shook her head no.

"Umm… I… I think I should stay home." Lucas shook his head.

"Anna, you should go. Anyway, I would love to see your act. It would please me." _Please you, what the hell? I am pleasing no one._ She look at Lucas in astonishment.

"Yes, honey you should go. It will be fun." Anna could tell she was not going to win this battle. So, she gave sharp nod. Somehow she will find a way out of this. She finish the last bet of her breakfast, and stand up walking to the sink to wash her dish off. She put her dish in the dishwasher, turn around towards her mother.

"Well, mom I'm going to get dress." Her mother nodded, and keeping all her attention to Lucas. _My mom loves him._ Anna shook her head, and headed upstairs to change into her outfit. She grab the bag out of her closet, and unzip it. It was a school girls costume. Alice, and Becka wanted to do that song by Brittany Spears' Crazy, so they all will be dress like school girls in pony tails. Anna put on her costume, and fix her hair into bouncy ponytails. She look at the mirror, and started to laugh. _I look crazy, why did I agree to this. _She look at the clock, 9:30. The show started at 10:30, so she grab her phone, and purse. She walk out of the room, and pause right where she stood. Lucas was standing in front of her. He look good, and smell wonderful. He was wearing a tan shirt that show his muscles, and black pants. He did that wonderful kill me now smile. Anna gasp "Wow" She said, with realizing she did. He giggle.

"Wow yourself, is this your costume?" He look her up and down. Anna folded her arms around her waist, feeling embarrassed.

"Yah" She whisper.

"Wow, ever man's dream come true." He circle her checking out her outfit.

"What do you mean?" She ask turning herself toward him, she was not going to give him the benefit of checking out her body.

"Well, seeing a beautiful woman dressing up like a innocent school girl." He winked at her. "It is quite…" He seem to struggle with the right word. "Amusing" He finally blurted out. Anna felt outrage. _What a pervert, selfish bastard. _She narrow her eyes at him in furry pressing her lips in a strong line. She step closer to him. She look him up and down, and slip him across the face.

"ouch" He yell, covering the red cheek with his hand.

"What was that for?" He demanded. She tilted her head.

"For being a pervert" She started to walk away, and stop before the stairs.

"And because I felt like it." Lucas look at her, _She is a firecracker, I have my work cut of for me._ Anna was confused, she would swear she hear his voice him her head. _He could of not said that, his lips were not moving. I'm going crazy._ She walk down the stair, and hear her phone beep. She grab it out of her purse, and saw a text message was waiting for her.

_Sup babe, I'm waiting for you at the fair. _Anna laugh, and quickly text back. _Sure daddy, Your little school girl is on her way._ Anna was going to be with Jeremy, his safe. Jeremy's always been there for her, and she knew him like the back of her hand. He was sweet, and cute in his own way. _Lucas is sweet too!_ Anna thought, she shook her head. His a pervert, why would he be sweet. He just wanted to be with her because of what her father was. Because she is a so call princess. _He just wants to be with me to be a king, and kings marries princesses, but not me. No, nana, he will not have me. I'm Jeremy's. So ha. _Anna told herself, and to clarify her conclusion his words repeat in her head._ You are to be my queen one day. You are a princess, and I'm a prince. When we marry you well become my queen._ That jerk, she knew it. She grab her keys, and yell

"I'm leaving, see you there Mom"

"Ok honey" Anna storm to her car, and turn the ignition. She pull out, and drove to the fair.

She arrived at the fair, and call Jeremy to see where he was. He picked up on the first ring.

"Anna?"

"Ya, where are you at?"

"Well, keep walking straight ahead." Anna did what she was told.

"I don't see you Jeremy." Her eyes searching, but not coming up with anything.

"Anna look behind you" She did, and he stood right there. He was looking very cute. He laugh.

"What are you wearing?"

"You don't like it?"

"Well, of course. I just don't like the way guys are looking at you." He wrap his arm around her.

"It's my costume for the talent show, and we have to find the stage soon, it's start in…" She look down at her phone.

"Crap ten minutes."

"It's ok babe. We will make it in time, I already found it." Anna felt relief, and cradled even closer to Jeremy. He lead her towards her friends.

"Hey girls, you look good?" Alice laugh,

"Well, you scare us Anna. We thought you would not show up."

"Sorry Alice. So what's going on so far?" Becka pointed towards Brittany.

"That wanna be is trying to steal are act." Brittany was dress up like a slut, well she was a slut. The most popular girl in school. Blonde hair, skinny, and perfect all around. She was a cheerleader, and would always try to insult me. Always saying little nothings, Anna's a freak, Oh my God what is she wearing. Anna roll her eyes. She look through the crowed seeing her mother. Lucas was no were no be found. _Good, maybe I scared him off._ She thought. She look towards Jeremy, and then Lucas came out of nowhere in front of her.

"Hello Anajolie"

"I thought you would chicken out, after the slapping" She winkled her nose.

"Funny, but that weak slap would not keep me from seeing this." He assure her. Jeremy turn around after talking with Alice.

"So babe you ready? They will call you guys up.." His sentence die off, and smile at Lucas. "Um… Hi, I did not see ya there, My names Jeremy." Lucas looked him up and down, and lift a brow. He look at Anna.

"This is way" Anna was not sure what the hell he was talking about. She was just going to ask him. When the announcers call her group.

"Everyone welcome the crazy buzz killas" She walk up with her friends. She did her little number on stage. She caught a couple of glimpse's at Lucas, he was starring at her, and his mood did not look present. _Was he jealous? No, he can't be. _She thought while she was dancing. Their show ended, and she walk towards Jeremy, he gave her a kiss, and hug her. He whisper "You where great" Anna could sense that Lucas was looking at them, but wash the feeling away.

"Thanks" She mummer at Jeremy_. _Anna and everyone stay to see who won the talent contest. Unfortually, The Crazy Buzz Killas did not win. Anna did not care, she had fun. She walk down by the rides with Jeremy.

"So Anna, I want to ask you something?" Anna tilted her head towards him in curiosity.

"Ya?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a little confuse. I must say, are we back together? Like a couple again? I have to ask because if we are I don't want to mess it up this time." Jeremy's words repeated in her head. _I don't want to mess it up again? Did he think we broke up last time because of him?_ Anna stop, and face him directly.

"It was never your fault we broke up Jeremy" She spit out.

"I know, but in some ways I feel it was. I guess I have always care about you, and felt like I'm always pushing you." Anna shook her head.

"No, you have never push me to do anything. I'm sorry Jeremy, it's all me. I'm the problem. I guess I'm scare of commitment or something. Well, to answer your questions I would not say together yet. I want to be with you, but I want to go slow. You know one step at a time." Jeremy nodded.

"Ok, slow. I can do that." Jeremy reach up and touch her check. Caressing slowly, his hand sliding down. He lead in towards her, and touch his lips with hers. Kissing her slowly, but nice. _Safe, and nice. _Anna thought. Her thoughts going a minute an hour. _Why is Lucas kiss more passionate? What the hell? I can't be thinking of him when I'm kissing Jeremy._ She clear her thoughts, and paid more attention to Jeremy. He release her with the cutest smile lingering on his lips. Anna look over his shoulder, not thinking why. She saw the most crazy think. Emotions swam through her taking over her body. She just stood there watching. Lucas was with Brittany making out. She was all laughing while he kiss her meaningless, saying sweet nothing in her ear. The sight of that made her sick. What was wrong with her? She did not care who he dig his tough into. Her body seem to be right in front of them before she even realize she was walking towards them. Why did she walk over here? Who knows? It was like her body acted on instinct. _I'm going to beat the hell out of the slut, he is mine. _Suddenly taken back by her thought. He isn't mine. She was just about to walk away, when Lucas look up. He lifted his glaze in shock.

"Um… Hello Anajolie, did you need something?" She shook her head. She blurted the first thing that came in mind.

"Um..Um…" She hesitated "I was just looking for the… um… bathroom" She nodded. Brittany shook her head.

"Sorry freak, but this is a make out session not a peep show. I know you don't get none, but you don't have to ruin it for me." Anna was pissed, her body was shaking with anger. _Screw this._ Before she knew it she had a good chuck of that dumb blonde hair in her hand. Brittany holding her head screaming. That did not keep Anna from jumping forward towards her. She was not going to show any kindness. She knock Brittany on her back, Anna pin her down with her legs. She punch her in the face.

"Get off of me you Bitch!" Brittany yelled. Anna's instincts take over her. Someone grab her from behind, and pull her out of Brittany. She kick, and throw punches everywhere. Her aim was for whoever pull her out of her prey.

"Anna, stop" She heard someone say, but was to deep in her concentration of Brittany to figure who it was. She gave Brittany a dirty look, before some felt her over their shoulder. She kept punching the person who was holding her, she could hear Brittany screaming at her.

"I'm going to kill her….My hair…Lucas…Lucas…" She yelled.

"Lucas" Anna whisper. Could he be the one holding her? She hope he was, she wanted to hurt him. Hurt him badly at that. _Cheating son of a…_Her thought was cut off.

"Anna, what go into you?" It was Lucas. Hearing his voice sent her into a frenzy. She kick, punch, scratch, anything to hurt him. She throw of full blown kick, and felt his hand grab her leg in full air. She grabbed her, and throw her on the ground. He's body on top of her in a instinct. He was fast, and very strong. He pin her down with his body.

"Vicious little thing you are." He said, golden eyes holding her captive. She jiggle her body, trying to break his hold.

"Get off of me!" She yell at him. Still moving to break his hold.

"You know if I was you, I would stop moving" He press his body closer to her. Her eyes widen at the hard pokey feeling she felt on her leg.

"Oh my God" She said. _He had a bonnier._

"Well, I'm not God, but I'm the next best thing" He giggle at his remark. Anna stood still not moving a inch. "Well, if you clam down I'll take you home" She nodded.

"If you try to hit me, I'll pin you down again. I won't be nice this time through." He stood up, and grab her hand swinging her up quickly. She jerk her hand back. Anna look around seeing she was in the parking lot.

"How did we get here?" She ask.

"Well, I brought you of course." Lucas walk in front of her, by a black BMW. He open the passenger side door for her. She shook her head no.

"I have my own car, thank you." Lucas look at Anna.

"Get in, or I will have to force you." Anna look to the side, she could just ran to her car.

"Do not think about it Anajolie. I can catch you" She narrow her glaze at him. Could he read her mind. He started to take steps toward you. _He's serious. _Anna throw her arms in the air.

"Fine" she scold him, and walk to the car, and shut the door. Lucas came in the drivers sit, and started the car. Anna plan to not say a word to him, but that did not happen.

"How can you afford a car like this?" She ask out of curiosity. Lucas pull out, and drove out of the parking lot.

"Well, I am a prince. I can afford anything I want." _Perfect answer._ She thought.

"Anna, what happen?" She look out of the window, noticing it started to rain.

"I don't know, I was mad. Brittany had it coming" Lucas laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He moved his head side to side.

"I was not laughing at you sweetheart, I was laughing at the situation." He let out a sign.

"Anna, your instinct took control over you. If I did not stop you…" He shook his head, Anna now was worry.

"What would I have done?"

"Probably, tear Brittany's throat out."

"What? I would not of done that."

"Well, Anna you were protecting. Your thoughts were scramble. What I got out of it was no good. You target your prey, and went for it. Animal Instinct. Protecting, and procession. I'm your mate, and you were mad at seeing me with Brittany. I'm sorry Anna, but you were all over that human." Anna could not believe what she was hearing.

"I do not want you as a mate."

"Why do you fight it? The human is safe for you. That's why you stray to him. Anna we are meant to be together. Your scared, and I can sense it. Your scared of what you feel for me. You should not be scared. What you can have with me will be real. You can not have that with a human. You are a werewolf, a shifter, a protector."

"What do you mean protector?"

"Well, werewolf's are the protector for the living, away from vampires, demons. That sort of thing." Anna was shock. Vampires, demons.

"Are you saying demons, vampires are real" Lucas nodded his head.

"Explain werewolf, I need to know" Lucas hesitated for a moment but kept going.

"We are a race. Have a king, and queen who rule." He pointed towards me and him.

"A strong army, we have been at war with Vampires for many decades. They are enemies. We can switch into wolf form anytime we want after the first time. Men go through their first time by themselves, it makes us stronger. Woman have to have their mate with them. Something brings the male to his mate before she has her transformation. He helps her through it, without her mate she would die."

"Wait die?"

"Yes, Anna without a mate, the transformation is to strong. The male ease some pain from the woman with a kiss."

"Ok, so doing the transformation you kiss me?" She asked

"Yes, it is like a mark that your mine. After the transformation you will feel…um… urges, and then when that happens you will eventually bare my mark."

"Ok mark, urges?" She ask carefully. Lucas was quiet for a couple of minutes. Anna could tell his was uncomfortable with the subject.

"Lucas" She urge him to tell her.

"The kiss is like marriage, and then after you change back you will feel sexual, and want your mate. Then when it happens… ahh." he turn the car off. Anna could not believe they were home already.

"ok"

"Maybe you should talk to your mother" definitely uncomfortable. Anna thought it was a little cute that Lucas felt that way.

"Lucas sexual and what"

"The male marks you with his teeth." Anna gasp. _No way. His crazy if he thinks he's going to bite me._

"Why?" Anna could not help but ask.

"Well, to claim you, and mix the scent of your mate with you. When someone walks by you they will know your taken."

"Oh my gosh, bitten where?" Lucas tilted his head.

"Usally, the neck, or somewhere by that"

"You sure we are not vampires" Lucas gave her a hard glaze.

"No Anna, we are not." He sounded a little annoyed, so she decided to leave it alone. She open the door, and started to walk towards the house. She known that Lucas was behind her. She could smell him. His scent was wonderful, like a spicy, flower, organic smell. She couldn't explain it. The smell of him made her want to jump on him. She stop and turn around. Lucas eyes were on her.

"Your beautiful" He said to her. Anna was surprise from his comment.

"Um.. Thanks Lucas." She lifted her hand, and place it over his chest. He felt good, right. She move closer to him, with thinking. She sat her head on his chest, feeling his hands come around her. Holding her, she fit perfectly in his arms. Like she was meant for him. _Maybe being with Lucas is a good idea._ She stood there with him, breathing in his wonder scent. Feeling comfort in his arms. Lucas stroke her hair, and she nozzle even closer to him.

"I think you should go sleep Anna" He suggested to her. Anna was tired, and nodded her head. She felt too weak to move through. Lucas seem to notice it, and grab behind her legs. Sweeping her off her feet. She wrap her arms around his neck, holding for support. She close her eyes, and let him carry her.

Anna open her eyes, blurry vision came. She had a scary feeling. She sat up, and saw a dark figure standing by her closet. The figure walk over toward her. She close her eyes, and reopen them. He was gone. She walk over, and turn her light on. She was scare. She look at the clock. It was two in the morning. She try to lay on her bed, and fall asleep with her light on. The feeling did not feel right with her. She got up, and open her door. She look at the guest bedroom, and walk towards it. She look down and saw she did not have her pajamas on. She went back in her room, and change in her red hot pajamas. She went back in the hall way, and knock on Lucas door. She open it slowly. Lucas sat up a little.

"Anna" He said sluggish. "What's wrong?" He asked her. She walk towards him.

"I'm scared, can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. Lucas lifted the blanket inviting her in. She laid down on the bed, cuddling against him. Lucas wrap his arm around her waist, and pull her closer to him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He whisper in her ear.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling." Lucas kiss her on her head, through her hair.

"I'll keep you safe." He promised. She felt right with him, felt safe. In a way she felt a little wrong being in Lucas's arms, when she still felt something for Jeremy. She shake off the thought, she was scared, and Lucas would let no arm come to her. She close her eyes, and blank out her mind of thoughts . She fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
